Episode 6 (Meteor Garden)
Episode 6 (第6集), also titled "Chapter 6" (Chapter 陸), is the sixth episode in the weekly drama, Meteor Garden. It first aired on May 17, 2001 in Taiwan. The episode was followed by episode seven on May 24. Mary Hsu appears as Dao Ming Zhuang for the first tie in this episode. Hua Ze Lei returns heartbroken from France. His flirty behavior confuses Dong Shan Cai, who finds it hard to ignore him. Dao Ming Si notices something amiss between them, and feels betrayed when he sees them kiss. Plot Hua Ze Lei, who has returned from France, greets the F4 and Dong Shan Cai. Dao Ming Si informs him that he and Shan Cai dating. Shan Cai and Lei later meet on the school's roof. He asks if she and Si are really dating, and jokingly asks her to be his girlfriend. Shan Cai feels confused by Lei's new flirty personality. That night, Si picks Shan Cai up from work and takes her to confront the person who took the photos of her and Thomas. Shan Cai is shocked to see that it is her good friend from school, Li Zhen. Li Zhen reveals that she has been jealous of Shan Cai, who receives a lot of attention despite being of the same financial status. Shan Cai returns the bear Li Zhen gave her and asks Si not to give Li Zhen a red slip. The next day, Shan Cai finds the bear in her locker, after Chen Qing He informs her that Li Zhen has transferred schools. Possibly to cheer her up, Si takes Shan Cai clothes shopping for a trip to Okinawa. They are accompanied by the rest of the F4 and their dates. Once they reach the hotel, Si hugs Shan Cai and tells her that they will be sharing a room. Shan Cai is nervous to share a room with Si, but he agrees to sleep on the couch. Unable to fall asleep, Shan Cai goes on a walk along the beach, where she finds Lei. He asks her to hold him as he talks about his time in France with Teng Tang Jing. Si calls Shan Cai's cellphone, which she accidentally leaves behind. She returns to the hotel and does not tell him about seeing Lei. Later, Lei drops the phone and asks Si to return it to Shan Cai. Si becomes suspicious that something may be going on between them. Qing He arrives and brings news of Jing's impending marriage to a Frenchman. Shan Cai worries about Lei and goes to meet him again at the beach that night. Shan Cai, crying, confesses that she cannot stop thinking about Lei and wishes for him to be happy. Lei kisses her and holds her in his arms, after saying "why aren't you the one I love?". Si sees them together and punches Lei for betraying him. Shan Cai attempts to apologize to him, but he tells her to never speak to him again. The next day, Si returns to Taiwan by himself. Back home, Si explains the situation to Mei Zuo and Xi Men, but refuses to forgive Lei. He later meets with Lei and promptly kicks him out of the F4. The next Sunday, Lei takes Shan Cai out on a date. Shan Cai finds herself thinking of Si throughout the date. In the meantime, the Dao Mings butler calls Si's sister Dao Ming Zhuang and asks her to come home to help her brother. After she arrives, Zhuang picks up Shan Cai and brings her to the mansion. Si locks himself in his room, while Zhuang and Shan Cai talk and drink together. Cast and characters Other *Shan Cai's father *Teng Tang Jing *Thomas Guest roles *Liu Er Jin (Dao Ming Si's butler) *Mary Hsu (Dao Ming Zhuang) Notes *This episodes covers the events of the manga from chapters thirty-two to forty-three. *Flashbacks of Shan Cai and Si from episode five are shown. See also Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Meteor Garden Category:Meteor Garden episodes